Plan B
"Plan B" 'is the seventh episode on the first season of ''Oz. Episode biography A recovered Kareem Said ostracizes Huseni Mershah for turning his back on him when he was dying--and orders all the Muslims to cast him out. Huseni Mershah is transferred to GenPop, where he ends up killing himself. Impressed by Kareem Said's power. Donald Groves decides to kill Leo Glynn in his honor, but ends up stabbing and killing officer Lawrence Smith by mistake. Condemned to death, Donald Groves chooses his form of execution: the firing squad. Meanwhile, Nino Schibetta is still being fed ground glass by Ryan O'Reily and Simon Adebisi, and ends up hemorrhaging; Bitter and jealous Jackson Vahue breaks Eugene Dobbins' cello. Tobias Beecher, transformed by prison life, finally gets revenge on his nemesis, Vernon Schillinger. Deceased *Huseni Mershah: Committed suicide after being excommunicated by the Mulsims. *Lawrence Smith: Stabbed by Donald Groves while defending Warden Glynn. *Donald Groves: Executed by the Firing Squad in Oz. *Nino Schibetta: Died due to complications from ulcers he received from ground glass in his food. Crime flashbacks *Donald Groves: Convicted July 3, 1997. Two counts murder in the 1st degree. Sentence: Life imprisonment, without parole. Convicted August 21, 1997 of murder in the first degree in the death of Correctional Officer Lawrence Smith. Sentence: Death. *Eugene Dobbins''': Convicted August 18 1997, murder in the second degree. Sentence: 22 years, up for parole in 8. Casts & Stars Starring *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Said Also starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Edie Falco as Correctional Officer Diane Wittlesey *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Tony Musante as Nino Schibetta *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Sean Whitesell as Donald Groves *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily *B. D. Wong as the prison chaplain Father Ray Mukada. Guests starring *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Simon Adebisi *Zeljko Ivanek as Governor James Devlin *Stephen Gevedon as Scott Ross *Rick Fox as Jackson Vahue *George Morfogen as Robert Rebadow *Roger Guenveur Smith as Huseni Mershah *Skipp Sudduth as Lenny Burruano *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Zuill Bailey as Eugene Dobbins *J.D. Williams as Kenny Wangler *Murphy Guyer as Correctional Officer Eddie Hunt *Wood Harris as Correctional Officer Gordon Wood *Tim Hopper as Rick Donn *Curtis McClarin as Correctional Officer Lawrence Smith *Novella Nelson as Loretta Smith With *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong *Philip Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Craig "muMs the Schemer" Grant as Poet *Brian Sledge as Trumpet Uncredited *Chazz Menendez as Fred Wick Notes *Newbie C.O. Gordon Wood smuggles a handgun to Kareem Said. *Tim McManus transfers Vernon Schillinger to GenPop. *This is the episode where Tobias Beecher defecates on Vernon Schillinger. *Donald Groves chooses death by firing squad. He tries to kill himself by swallowing pills, but Dr. Gloria Nathan saves him (only to have him killed by firing squad). Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes